Conventionally, a holographic pattern is often formed on an entire surface of an article. It is difficult to form a part of the article with a pattern that includes both a holographic pattern and one of a normal pictorial pattern, a partial three-dimensional pattern, a leather pattern, a light/dark contrast pattern, etc.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 8, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M347288 discloses a method for forming a card 110 with laser texture, including the steps of: coating a first UV curable adhesive layer 114 on a plastic substrate 112; stamping the first UV curable adhesive layer 114 with a mold that is formed with a predetermined three dimensional laser pattern 115 to form a three dimensional laser pattern 115′ on the first UV curable adhesive layer 114; curing the first UV curable adhesive layer 114 with an ultraviolet light source 117; filling indentations in the laser pattern 115′ with a second UV curable adhesive layer 116; depositing a metal layer 118 to cover the first UV curable adhesive layer 114 and the second UV curable adhesive layer 116; and coating a transfer film 120 on the metal layer 118.
The laser pattern thus formed still occupies an entire surface of the plastic substrate 112. Furthermore, since the stamping step should be conducted on a rigid, flat substrate, e.g., the plastic substrate 112 made from PET or PVC, it is difficult to form a three-dimensional pattern on an article that has a non-planar surface with the conventional method.